Inútil
by Addanight
Summary: Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no poseen explicación. Y otras que simplemente, no la necesitan. [Crónicas KaiRei]


¡Hola! Estoy conciente de que lo subo como diez días antes de lo acordado, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de tener tiempo en esas fechas puesto que andaré en exámenes. Así que para que ya no se me atrase otro reto, mejor me adelanto xD. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este oneshoot es parte de las **Crónicas KaiXRei**. Proyecto en el que participamos:** Kaei Kon**,** Nekot, Naomi Hiwatari Kon, Keysie Maxwell, Celen Marinaiden **y su servidora, **Addanight**.

Pareja: Kai X Rei por supuesto!

Género: Pues por obvias razones habrá **shounen ai**, o sea una relación **hombreXhombre**, así que si no les gusta por favor abandonen este fic. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y que yo no gano nada de este escrito. **Lo que sí me pertenece, son las ideas de este fic**. Así que, por más que lo admiren, hagan el favor de **no tomarlas 'prestadas'**. Recuerden que el verdadero mérito de un autor está en la dedicación que pone en cada una de sus historias y que robando ideas ajenas, sólo se mienten a ustedes mismos. Además de correr el riesgo de morir linchados por esta autora que ama sus historias con su alma. (Sé mucho de vudú y magia negra así que mejor no se arriesguen)

Summary: Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no poseen explicación. Y otras que simplemente, no la necesitan.

Dedicatoria: A mi hermanita linda a quien seguro le irá genial en su examen de inglés. ¿Cierto Naddy? Te amo chiquita bella de mi alma. Bendito el cielo por mandarte a formar parte de mi familia.

Y ahora, a responder al reto de Keysie-chan xD.

¡Disfruten el Fic!

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

_Inútil_

Por Addanight

Todo en esta vida es un ciclo. Una continua sucesión de acciones y consecuencias que de uno u otro modo forman no sólo nuestro destino, sino nuestro carácter. Es bien sabido que la vida no se resuelve pensando, sino actuando. Pero también es cierto que aquel que no analiza su vida, será incapaz de aprender de ella. Al menos esa era la opinión que Rei Kon tenía. Muchos eran los errores que el joven oriental había cometido, y otros tantos los tropiezos que con los años se había dado. Y una vez al año, era que el chico reflexionaba sobre los giros que él mismo le había dado a su vida.

Todo fin requiere un comienzo y todo principio, requiere de un final. Es por ello que junto con las últimas horas del año, Rei dejaba ir todos sus errores con él. El año nuevo era un día de transición. Una nueva oportunidad de reescribir su propia vida. Ese era el motivo por el que, mientras todos se encontraban abajo festejando, él se había retirado a su habitación. Fue así que el chino comenzó a repasar los diversos sucesos del casi extinto año.

Este era su primer año junto a los Blade Breakers. Unirse a ese equipo había sido sin duda el mayor de sus aciertos. Claro que había tenido sus dudas al principio, pero con el tiempo se había convencido de que había hecho lo correcto. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar pensar que desde que el equipo se había formado, le habían pasado cosas increíbles. E incluso inexplicables.

Su amistad con Tyson para empezar. No es que el pelinegro no apreciara al nipón, es sólo que el chico a veces parecía carecer de inteligencia. No supo exactamente como fue que terminó siendo su amigo. Pero la verdad es que había sido sorprendente. A simple vista Kinomiya parecía muy poca cosa. Pero si se tomaban el tiempo de conocerle, era imposible no ver la cantidad de virtudes que el peliazul poseía.

Kon no pudo dejar escapar una risita al analizar ese comentario. Era una suerte que Hiwatari no le hubiese escuchado porque de lo contrario, le habría tachado de loco. Claro que Kai era Kai. Él y Takao eran como la dinamita y el fuego, simplemente no podían compartir el mismo aire sin estallar. Y por más que al ruso le doliera. El japonés tenía sus virtudes.

Tyson parecía tener una inexplicable empatía que lograba unir a las personas, por más diferentes que fueran. Tenía una perseverancia envidiable y una iniciativa que parecía incluso irreal. Y a pesar de que en ocasiones hacía cosas que, sin duda, no podían calificarse como normales. Quizá lo que era aún más increíble era que el chico podía ser serio cuando se lo proponía. Sí, sin duda que él se hiciera amigo de Takao había sido una sorpresa, sobretodo para sí mismo.

Oh, pero si a extrañezas iba, también podía hablar de Max. Lo primero que el ojidorado se dijo cuando vio al chico fue que nadie podía ser tan feliz. Pero nuevamente, se había admirado al notar lo bien que el chico embonaba en su equipo. El pecosito destilaba carisma. Sus sonrisas eran sumamente contagiosas. Y su visión positiva de la vida te hace sentir que en el mundo no hay imposibles. En un principio, Rei había dudado si podría lidiar con alguien como Maxie. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año antes que el americano sería su confidente, seguro se hubiera muerto de la risa.

Porque a él le constaba que nadie sabía lo analítico que Max podía llegar a ser. Le era tan fácil comprender el sentir y actuar de las personas. Era muy extraño en realidad, pero era algo innato en él. Como si el alma de los otros le hablara y le explicara todo lo que necesitaba saber de ellos. A eso había que sumar su gran capacidad de observación, una herramienta que ya les había sido muy útil.

Y que decir de su sexy y ruso capitán. Sobra decir que todos se habían quedado pasmados al saber que el frío bicolor había sido elegido para liderar al equipo. Al chino la idea no le había simpatizado en lo más mínimo. Un líder debía ser su guía. Alguien capaz de darlo todo por sacarlos adelante. Jamás de los jamases se habría imaginado que Kai cumplía con todas las cualidades de un buen líder.

No era su responsabilidad, decisión, ni iniciativa lo que lo había hecho que Hiwatari fuera el mejor capitán de todos. Pocos lo sabían realmente, pero el chico de piel nívea había mostrado, desde el principio, una increíble devoción a este equipo. Seguro que el ojirojo jamás lo admitiría, pero a Rei le constaba que el dueño de Dranzer se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a los Blade Breakers.

Es cierto que le había tomado su tiempo convertirse en el líder que era ahora. Pero tras algunos meses, el ruso-japonés demostró ser, no sólo un gran entrenador, sino una persona capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada uno. ¿Quién diría que Hiwatari tendría ese talento? Esa habilidad para identificar los dones que todos poseemos. Una vez más, las expectativas del chico pelinegro, se habían visto totalmente erradas.

La formación de los Blade Breakers, había transformado la vida de todos sus miembros y Rei no había sido la excepción. El chino había cambiado mucho. Por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado un sitio al cual llamar hogar. Un lugar en el que lejos de limitarle, le ayudaban a llegar al máximo. Parecía imposible todo lo que Kon había aprendido sobre sí mismo este año.

Antes de pertenecer a su actual equipo, el pelinegro no tenía una meta fija. Viajaba de un lugar a otro sin sentirse parte de ningún sitio. Había que admitir que también solía ser una persona un tanto egoísta. Su nuevo yo era simplemente irreconocible. Su cariño por los chicos le había llevado a comprometerse con ellos. Así fue como el ojidorado aprendió el significado de la lealtad. Pero no de esa que es una simple atadura sin convicción, sino de aquella que te pide quedarte al lado de alguien porque así lo deseas.

Con su ecuánime carácter y su diplomacia, el neko se convirtió en la pieza final de este gran rompecabezas que formaba al equipo ganador del campeonato mundial. Su tranquilidad y paciencia le dieron al grupo ese equilibrio y estabilidad que permitió que personalidades tan diferentes como las suyas embonaran de perfecta forma. Y para sorpresa de muchos, cuatro extraños que parecían no tener nada en común habían salvado al mundo de las garras de Voltaire.

Pero quizá la cuestión más inexplicable de todas, le había llegado tres meses luego de su victoria sobre el equipo ruso; cuando se decidió a invitar a salir al enigmático líder del equipo. Pero la sorpresa no había sido que alguien tan tímido como Rei se hubiera atrevido a ello, sino que el chico de piel clara había aceptado la invitación.

Y así había empezado su relación. Ambos habían aprendido tanto del otro. El neko-jin le había mostrado a Kai la importancia de confiar en los demás y de expresar lo que sentía. En tanto Kon había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños detalles que hacían que la vida fuera especial.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación del ojidorado se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Segundos después un elegantemente vestido Kai se encontraba de pie frente a él.

"Rei, ¿en serio no quieres bajar?" cuestionó la voz del bicolor mirando fijamente al chino.

"¿Quieres que vaya?" preguntó el pelinegro sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Realmente me gustaría empezar el año contigo." Le contestó el otro. El gatito sabía perfectamente que aquellas palabras eran verdad, pero no es como si realmente hubiera esperado escucharlas. El año estaba por terminar y no por eso dejaba de darle sorpresas. Fijando sus dorados orbes en el otro chico, el neko sonrío con una inigualable ternura.

"¿Te he dicho que eres la cosita más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida?" Inquirió el chino causando que el dueño de Dranzer se sonrojara.

"¿Vienes?" Dijo el ruso, quien no tenía deseos de pensar en el comentario de su chico.

"Por supuesto." Contestó el dueño de Drigger dando por terminada su reflexión de año nuevo.

Sí, sin duda había muchas cosas en su vida a las que era inútil buscarles explicación y otras que simplemente, no la necesitaban. Su amor por el bicolor era una de ellas. No necesitaba entender lo que sentía, le bastaba con saber que ese sincero cariño crecía, y le hacía una mejor persona cada día.

_FIN_

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

Comentarios de la Autora:

¿Vieron eso? Hablé bien de Tyson. Algo debe estar muy mal en el mundo como para que eso haya sucedido. Debo estar enloqueciendo. En otro aspecto, mi clase de liderazgo me dejo traumada con las características de un buen líder xD, así que decidí analizar esas cualidades en nuestro equipo campeón.

Pasando a otro asunto, quiero disculparme por el fiasco de fic que hice para el reto navideño. Sé que no es excusa, pero la verdad estaba bastante perturbada por lo del plagio de mi fic Perspectivas (no olviden pasar a leer el cap 4) y mi humor estaba por los suelos. Espero que esto lo compense.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


End file.
